ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate MUGEN Battle Royale!
Super Smash Bros. Arena is an upcoming crossover game for Wii and Nintendo 3DS. The game will pubilshed by Nintendo, Cartoon Network Interactive, Disney Interactive Studios, THQ, and Mojang. It will feature Nintendo, Disney, Nickelodeon, Benny,Leo and Johnny's Adventures, etc. Characters Mario *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Wario *Yoshi Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph *Fix-It Felix Jr. Kirby *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight The Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Toon Zelda Earthbound *Ness *Lucas *Claus *Paula SpongeBob SqaurePants *SpongeBob SqaurePants *Patrick Star *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton Invader ZIM *Zim *Gir *Dib Pokemon *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer The FT Squad *Kyle the Otter *Kristen the Otter *Kaya the Otter Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures *Benny the Beast *Leo the Lionheart *Johnny the Lion *Rae the Lioness Adventure Time *Finn *Jake Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunso) *Keroro *Tamama *Giroro *Kururu *Dororo Prehistoric Monsters *Tyrannosaurus *Triceratops *Velociraptor *Parasaurolophus *Pachycephalosaurus *Pteranodon *Stegosaurus *Spinosaurus *Woolly Mammoth *Oviraptor *Pachyrhinosaurus *Plesiosaurus *Styracosaurus *Smilodon *Ankylosaurus *Tylosaurus *Brachiosaurus Fire Emblem *Marth *Ike Star Fox *Fox McCould *Falco *Wolf Annoying Orange *Orange *Pear *Marshmellow *Passionfruit *Midget Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Grapefruit Mickey Mouse universe *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy PB&J Otter *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Agent P (Perry the Platypus) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshritz Regular Show *Moredicai *Rigby The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson Others *Sackboy *Nana and Popo (Ice Climbers) *Mr. Game & Watch *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Steve (Minecraft) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Hermann Fegelein (Downfall) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Voice Cast Engilsh Cast *Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, and Wario *Kenny James: Bowser *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu *Michele Knotz: Pokémon Trainer *TBA: Announcer, Master Hand *Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi *Makiko Ōmoto: Kirby, Ness *Lani Minella: Lucas, Claus, and Paula *Antony Del Rio: Pit *Nobuyuki Hiyama: Link *Rachael Lillis: Jigglypuff *Jim Walker: Fox McCloud *Mark Lund: Falco Lombardi *Grant Goodeve: Wolf O'Donnell *Takashi Nagasako: Donkey Kong *Katsumi Suzuki: Diddy Kong *Kyle Grove (kylgrv): Kyle the Otter *Kristen (wrightgirl11, last name unknown): Kristen the Otter *Benny J. Ross: Benny the Beast *Vincent Martella: Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster: Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale: Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker: Perry the Platypus (Agent P) and various prehistoric monsters *Dan Povenmire: Dr. Heinz Doofenshritz *Alyson Stoner: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Jenny, Jelly Otter (replacing Jenell Brook Slack, because of growing up.) *Adam Rose: Peanut Otter *Gina Marie Tortorici: Baby Butter Otter *Patrick Seitz: Scorpion *Thomas Kretschmann: Hermann Fegelein *Tom Kenny: SpongeBob SquarePants and Ice King *Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star *Jeremy Shada: Finn *John DiMaggio: Jake *J.G. Quintel: Mordecai *William Salyers: Rigby *Logan Grove: Gumball Watterson *Kwesi Boakye: Darwin Watterson *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck *Markus Persson (Notch): Steve, Zombie and Enderman *Dane Boedigheimer: Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmellow *Robert Jennings: Grapefruit *Justine Ezarik: Passion Fruit *Kevin Brueck: Grandpa Lemon *Todd Haberkorn: Keroro *Brina Palencia: Tamama *Christopher Sabat: Giroro *Chuck Huber: Kululu *J. Michael Tatum: Dororo *Jason Adkins: Ike *Hikaru Midorikawa: Marth *Richard Steven Horvitz: Zim *Rosearik Rikki Simons: Gir *Andy Berman: Dib *Rodger Bumpass: Squidward *Carolyn Lawrence: Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown: Mr. Krabs *Mr. Lawrence: Plankton *Keith Ferguson: Danny Phantom *Grey Delisle: Sam Manson *Kevin Michael Richardson: Various prehistoric monsters *John C. Reilly: Ralph *Jack McBrayer: Irving and Fix-It Felix Jr. Japanese Cast Trivia *Jelly Otter will be voiced by Alyson Stoner, since Jelly's original voice actor "Jenell Brook Slack", grew up. *Pit's voice actress, was going to be Lani Minella, but later replaced by Antony Del Rio, due to the release of Kid Icarus: Uprising, which was released on March 23, 2012. *This will be the first fighting game to be published by Disney Interactive Studios. *This game will be similar to Mugen, another fighting game, where they feature crossovers. *Captain Falcon, Snake, Pikmin, and Sonic the Hedgehog will not appear in the game due to a larger amount of playable characters. *This will be the second Cartoon Network fighting game, the first was Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Super Smash Brothers